fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Gomorrah
'The '''Gomorrah '''is a ruined Casino on the New Vegas Strip. In Fallout: New Vegas Prior to the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Gomorrah was operated, on behalf of Robert House, by an organization known as the Omertas, a tribal pastiche of pre-war American mafia gangs. In keeping with this aesthetic, the Omertas served the strip as it's vice kings, offering chems and prostitutes to wide-eyed travelers from the New California Republic. After the defeat of Caesars Legion at the Dam, and in view of several seditious conspiracies entered into by the Omerta leadership against the NCR and House alike, the conquering NCR deposed the organization, as well as those of the Tops and Ultra-Luxe and presumably took the casino properties under eminent domain. In Dust The Gomorrah served as the refuge for numerous Strip survivors who had become Cloud Victims during the Fall. These survivors managed to hold out and even form a small society led by a group called the Council. However, with food scarce, they quickly turned to Cannibalism, preying on other survivors in the Embassy, LVB station, and Michael Angelo's by taking advantage of the Cloud to ambush victims. The NCR expedition from Camp Golf also fell prey to them, being forced to retreat back to the Old Mormon Fort. In retaliation, the Gomorrans hung displayed their mutilated corpses in the Lobby and sent their heads to Camp McCarran at the Council's orders, apparently believing the garrison there was still alive. The Gomorrans, despite seemingly retaining their faculties and some semblence of organization, are hostile to the Player on sight. The Gomorrah is occupied by dozens of Cloud Victims, primarily armed with makeshift melee and ranged weapons. Areas of Interest The Gomorrah generally contains large amounts of alcoholic beverages, skill magazines and and a good amount of food. Some Cloud Victims will not be hostile towards the Survivor, while killing others without them attacking first will result in loss of Sanity. * The '''Gomorrah Main Level has allmost no loot (but a bit of lore) appart from that available from neutralized hostiles - also, usable urinals at 0 RAD can be found in the mens room. The cashiers area on the Main Level holds several safes with (mostly) energy weapons and ballistic ammunition. More importantly, it has three entrances, which allows to avoid taking the Gomorra Main Level head-on: ** A sidedoor of the cashiers area can be reached through a mined area from the Tops ** The cashiers area can be entered throough a very hard locked door coming up the stairs from the Gomorrah Lower Lobby ** A third method of entry into the cashiers area is a hatch from a storage area in the Lower Lobby directly under the the cashiers area ** A Guns and Bullets can be found in one of the offices, with a hard locked safe containg lore * The Gomorrah Lower Lobby consists of several large rooms, all inhabited by hostile Cloud Victims, with one of them containting large ammounts of alcoholic beverages and a storage area with a trunk containing (energy) weapons and ammunition * Taking the express elevator up to the Gomorrah Suites, Survivors wil likely be welcomed by a hostile Cloud Victim emptying his shothun into them. One of the Cloud Victims on this level holds the Gomorrah Office Keys. ** The suites themselves are inhabitaed by more Cloud Victims, some of them non-hostile, and contain mostly booze, with a kitchen holding larger amounts of food. Some of them will be gated by hard locked doors, and contain some lore. ** All beds in the suites are usable. ** An easy locked storage room contains no loot of note other than a few crafting materials. ** A very hard locked storage room contains a dead NCR trooper, which can be inspected for gaining XP ** Various skill magazines are available in the suites area * The pool in the Courtyard contains radiation free water, all beds in the Courtyard are usable, with its upper level being devoid of loot, as well as the suite connected to it Trivia * One of the Cloud Victims in the Gomorrah may be Big Sal, as his password is unchanged from New Vegas, and his Terminal is used as a Private Council resource. This is incongruous with the Courier's implied Independent Vegas path, as Big Sal likely would have been killed by him. * Killing one of the Cloud Vicitims in one of the Gomorrah Suites may yield the message "Nero has died", who was the former proprietors of the Gomorrah, of the Omertas. * A dead NCR trooper behind a very hard locked door can be inspected, yielding XP, which probably is a remains of the quest "How Little We Know" of the unmodied game. Category:Locations